Rose Garden
by day-whitlock
Summary: TH/UA. Por que lo que más le gusta de ella es que apesar de su pasado ella....continua hacia adelante y lo enamora un poco más cada día...


**Aclaración: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los adapto para salga esta historia…

Estaba escuchando Rose Garden y me inspire a crear este fic…espero que les guste…

(Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras la lean….)

**Rose Garden**

Cuando paseo por estos jardines de rosas, donde viví muchas de mis más felices experiencias, con mi amor, mi más dulce esposa y futura madre de mis hijos, Lily.

Ella no siempre fue la mujer que ahora es, ella vino al mundo muy pronto porque sus padres eran novios de colegio y a los 16 años tener un hijo no esta en los planes de nadie, y por supuesto tampoco en los planes de su padre, el cual las abandono. Por eso ella me dice que fue un error que no debió de a ver nacido, pero yo le digo que ella es el error más lindo y hermoso que existe, por que cada vez que respira, ella me hace respirar a mí.

Fue en ese jardín donde me conto todos sus miedos, sus alegría, sueños y aspiraciones.

Lily como era mi mejor amiga, me conto que ella trabajo en una tienda de flores y por eso la traje a este lugar…

_Flash back_

_-Lily créeme te va encantar…-_

_- pero James por lo menos podrías darme una pista de donde me llevas-_

_-No-_

_Seguimos caminando y llegamos a ese lugar especial_

_-Listo-_

_Y le fui quitando la venda, para que pudiera apreciar la belleza del lugar. Pero en vez de ponerse feliz, se puso a llorar. Yo me asuste_

_-Lily, perdón no era mi intención ponerte triste-_

_Ella negó la cabeza _

_-James es hermoso, pero me trae tantos recuerdos que me hace sentir muy triste…-_

_Me conto que ella trabajo en la florería, para ayudar a su madre en los gastos, que muchos la trataban mal, hasta la miraban mal porque ella no tenia padre, y siempre oculto sus lágrimas de dolor, en el jardín para que nadie la viera, y cada vez que lloraba sentía que el cielo lloraba con ella._

_Ella espero que yo también la tratara mal cuando me conoció, pero cuando en realidad me conoció supo que podía confiar en mí, de lo cual estoy muy agradecido._

_Esa aclaración me hizo abrir los ojos, darme cuenta que la ama, porque ella me demostró que hay que seguir adelante y ella es el ejemplo más claro_

_Fin del flash back_

Ese mismo día, en el jardín de flores le declare mi amor, ella claro que estaba asustaba, pero me acepto

_Flash back_

_-Lily, entiendo que te sientas mal pero no hay que arrepentirse de lo que pasó porque eso te hace la maravillosa persona que eres…-_

_-James…yo…-_

_-Déjame terminar-ella guardo silencio- mira no lo digo solo porque eres mi amiga- me dolió decir esas palabras-sino porque es la realidad, tu eres una mujer que supo salir adelante y eso te hizo fuerte…-respire- y no te impidió salir adelante, ahora mírate estas casi a la mitad de tu carrera y eres la mejor de toda la universidad…- tome sus manos entre las mías- se que debí a verte lo dicho antes pero no sabía si lo aceptarías, pero esto que tengo guardado aquí- le señale mi corazón- no se puede callar mi un minuto más…- suspire- Lily, Te Amo y me sentiría honrado de que seas mi novia y más adelante quien sabe….-_

_Lily no me dijo nada, pero me dio un beso que jamás olvidaré._

_Fin del Flash back_

Desde ese momento ella fue mi novia, siempre íbamos a ese jardín en los ratos libres que teníamos.

Y allí también le pedí matrimonio

_Flash back_

_Estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía cómo lo tomaría "solo espero que acepte"… pensé para mí. _

_La lleve a almorzar y después fuimos al Jardín de Rosas._

_Estaba a punto de llegar el crepúsculo, y ella esta recostada en mi pecho, viendo los colores del cielo_

_-Lily…- ella me miró- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Ella rió- ya la hiciste- iba a reclamar- es broma continua_

_Nos levantamos y la mire fijamente a los ojos_

_-Lily, amor, estos años juntos, han sido los mejores de mi vida y espero…-ella se puso a llorar y lo que me dijo nunca lo espere_

_- Me vas a dejar…-lo decía entrecortadamente_

_-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!- ella se sobre salto- como crees, déjame terminar…-_

_-entonces….que es-lo decía entre sollozos_

_La abrace, puse mis manos en sus hombros, y después, puse la rodilla en el suelo_

_-James, en serio que haces-_

_Yo alce una ceja, ella seguía sin saber que estaba haciendo….y luego recordé que ella no tenía un ejemplo muy claro de cómo se hacía esto._

_-Lily, no te voy a dejar y escucha bien mis palabras NO TE VOY A DEJAR, ni ahora ni nunca, lo que te quiero pedir es algo un poco diferente…-respire- eres el amor de mi vida, te dije que si tu vives yo vivo, que si tu lloras yo lloro, si sonríes yo sonrió, si te pasara algo yo moría…- suspire- así que permíteme ser tu amigo, novio, esposo, amante, compañero, tu guardián, todo lo que quieres, solo te pido que me aceptes, y para eso va esta pregunta…- ella se veía anonadada- Lillian Evans ¿ me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –_

_Lily lloró pero esta vez de felicidad y me dijo_

_-El honor es todo mío, definitivamente acepto casarme contigo- _

_Fin del flash back_

Ahora que la miro pienso que soy un hombre realmente afortunado.

Estuvimos horas en nuestro jardín y ella se durmió en mi pecho, como siempre empieza a tener pesadillas, trato de calmarla acariciando su pelo y hablándole al oído.

Pero ella sigue llorando, se despierta y me abraza para que continúe consolándola.

-Don't let those petals fall. Don't let them fall on you.

Y me besa….


End file.
